


Korrasami Week 2015: Lips

by Raijin Tora (Bronze_Heart)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day Four: Lips, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2015, Smut Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_Heart/pseuds/Raijin%20Tora





	Korrasami Week 2015: Lips

From her perch atop Korra's chest, Asami brushed one long, elegant finger over the soft fullness of the water tribe girl's bottom lip. "You have such a soft, pouty bottom lip," she murmured, a gentle smile playing across her own lips. Jerking her neck slightly she tossed her hair back over her shoulder and let it rain down in black silken waves across her back, spilling out onto Korra's very firm, tight tummy. "It always feels so soft in my mouth. How'd you get a bottom lip so soft?"

Korra was, of course, unprepared for this observation and felt a blush creep into her cheeks from the contact of Asami's finger over her lip. The Avatar half-smiled, half-pouted, but soon turned into her trademark crooked grin while admiring her girlfriend. "I don't really know, I... never thought about it much." Her ocean-blue eyes were immediately drawn to Asami's rouge-painted lips, lingering on the way they drew back into a soft smile. She loved the way they looked, felt, tasted. It was difficult to keep from leaning forward the few inches between them and lightly pecking those succulent lips - enough that Korra chewed on her bottom lip to fight the urge.

Asami watched Korra's deep blue eyes tracing the line of her mouth and smiled more broadly, leaning in and pressing her painted lips delicately against Korra's, taking a moment to tug on that full, soft bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled back again. "Mmm... you're thinking about _my_ lips now, aren't you?" She teased, reaching up and running her fingers through Korra's now-shoulder-length dusky-dark hair.

A chuckled rumbled in the back of her throat, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I'm caught red-handed. Or maybe in this case..." Korra leaned in this time, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's, softly kissing her and enjoying the sensation and experience before pulling back, "red lipped," she murmured, more than aware that some of Asami's lipstick had transferred to her own lips.  
  
Asami laughed, rolling her eyes and chasing after Korra's face so that she could nip at Korra's bottom lip as her girlfriend pulled away. "You are absolutely the biggest dork sometimes, you know that?" Her green eyes were shining. Around them, a soft breeze stirred the long grass and wild flowers of the tiny little field in the middle of nowhere they they'd stumbled into during their trek through the former Earth Kingdom.

Asami's jovial mood was very contagious. Korra couldn't help but laugh some more, pressing her forehead against her girlfriend's. "Mm, but I'm your dork," the Avatar mused, smiling in a very smug and proud manner.  
  
Eventually Korra found her gaze on Asami's rouge-painted mouth once more, her tongue subconsciously licking her lips as if to taste what was left from those brief kisses they shared. There was no hiding from it this time, so instead of waiting for her gorgeous girlfriend to tease her, she took matters into her own hands, leaning forward to kiss those soft lips more eagerly. Out of all the things Korra had shared with Asami in the last year, kissing her was definitely her favorite activity. "And your lips are definitely irresistible," the Avatar whispered once she withdrew.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" The green eyed beauty above Korra asked teasingly with a smug, cloying smile. She reached up and ran her fingers through locks of Korra's hair, gently caressing the soft skin of her skull beneath. "What ... what do I taste like, hmmm?" She arched a finely shaped eyebrow at her lover, her green eyes full of dancing mischief.  
  
Korra stuttered, her brain scrambling to actually come up with the words to describe how Asami tasted. All the wall the Avatar continued to make a complete and utter fool of herself, gaping and making senseless noise. Heat rose to her cheeks the longer this went on. Korra's bottom lip jutted out in a pout, frustration written all over her face. "I... I don't know," she finally managed to say. "Erm, I mean, I've never had to put it into words before..." Asami's lips were moist and soft, but the actual taste varied from day-to-day, so perhaps it wasn't the taste that Korra should describe. "It's... more of an experience. Like the rush I get when I'm bending all the elements at once, or right as I go into the Avatar State. It's like being connected to everything and communing with Raava, and just feeling all this energy flowing through me."  
  
Asami blushed, her cheeks red with surprise and bashfulness. Her long dark eyelashes fluttered at Korra's words, and something stirred between her thighs, her whole body shivering at a sudden ripple of arousal. She had expected something ... well, else, something less prosaic, something simpler like: ... strawberries, or peaches. Maybe mango redberries. Passion Fruit. "... all that, really?" She whispered, touched and a little titilated. "Just from my lips?"

Blue eyes sparkled with affection. Korra nodded, moving a hand up to Asami's blushing cheek. "Yeah. I mean it's not like I can say that they taste like cherries or tea or wine, because taste is always changing." Her thumb casually stroked Asami's cheek. "Is that... okay?" Korra asked, feeling a little nervous after explaining this to her girlfriend.  
  
Asami ducked her head, black tresses falling before her face as she glowed. She nodded slowly and silently, lowering her face so that she could plant a kiss along the underside of Korra's neck.  
  
Korra slid her hand up into Asami's silky black hair. With a hum, she placed a kiss on the crown of her love's head. The second kiss to her neck made her giggle in amusement. "What're you doing?"  
  
Asami made a soft, deep noise in the back of her throat and shivered all up and down her body as Korra ran her fingers through her hair. She loved having Korra's hands in her hair. The tingle running through her began to sharpen into an ache and she squeezed her thighs together as she kissed slowly down the length of her girlfriend's breastbone. "Mmmm... _something_... "

Korra's heart fluttered in her chest with each press of her girlfriend's lips on her chest. Whatever it was that Asami was doing, it felt really good. "Certainly feels like something... a _good_ something," the Water Tribe woman breathed, pressing her fingertips into Asami's scalp. She let out a breath, feeling those lips traveling lower.

Asami didn't stop at Korra's chest, though. Instead, she slid her hands up under the bottom of Korra's top and ghosted her fingertips across the young woman's toned, trim waist, then kissed all the way down her tummy, nibbling and nipping at her flesh with her teeth and her lips all the way down, faintly moaning as she did so.

A shiver coursed through Korra's entire body, her breath hitching to fingers traveling along her skin, and then again to a series of nips and nibbles on her stomach. Her muscles shifted and rippled with each press of lips, each gentle bite of teeth. A breathy sigh escaped Korra's lips, more than enjoying her girlfriend's attention. "S-Sami... w-what _are_ you doing?" Korra asked again, her voice shaky as her arousal stirred in the pit of her belly.

The dark haired girl grinned at the quiver of arousal in her girlfriend's voice, and she warmed inside. She loved being able to do that to her. Laughing softly and gently, she flashed a glint of green eyes up at Korra's face while her fingers undid the buttons at the top of Korra's pants. "Ohhhh... nothing too exciting," she teased, "there's just ... _another_ pair of lips I want to be kissing right now..."


End file.
